


Versus

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Imperial Pair, M/M, Thrill Pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 07:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16471532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Is this still about tennis?





	Versus

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2018-10-30 10:53pm to 11:02pm  
> Dedication: A belated present to both - Atobe and Tezuka - and of course to all their fans out there. Happy Birthday!

The first time Atobe Keigo and Tezuka Kunimitsu met on a court, the very air sizzled with passion.

Both their teams saw it but both also had no idea if the display was for the sport or for each other.

In the end it didn't matter though, Atobe and Tezuka played on many more stages than just the court they happened to be standing on in that moment.

The intensity with which they countered each other more like an erotic promise than anything to do with tennis.

Both their teams were unable to look away. Even for a second.

When it was over Fuji and Echizen were the first to recover, looking at each other and sharing a secretive smile.

Maybe their friend had finally found his match.

Maybe he would even be gracious enough to not make them run additional laps for the continued 'unwarranted' use of the clubroom.

They didn't know how this would play out. But they were sure it would be arousing to watch. Highly arousing.

They couldn't wait.


End file.
